


猛毒

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.9.20）菲尔迪南特被袭击了。不是被旧王国或同盟的刺客，也不是被不满皇帝改革的守旧贵族，更不是被那些在黑暗中蠢动的家伙。伤害他的，正是他努力想要守护的人。========================================================我又来了！三周目黑鹫线一上来我就被菲尔天使小可爱击沉了只想欺负他！【你（是的我黑鹫刚开始跑一切全靠脑补！）这次是正剧向，HE（我保证）。虽然我还是要虐菲尔【你，但是我会尽可能把他和修伯特都写的帅气点【我尽量。具体几章未定，但应该不会太长，不然我肯定会坑【。时间在黑鹫线游戏结束后，后日谈的和弟弟人打架打的差不多了的时期。修伯特和菲尔已经确立了恋人关系就差结婚了！【PS：我知道为什么黑鹫线触发不了菲尔和莉丝提亚的外传了，但是我还是默认菲尔也走过这个外传了【你，就当是有点if线的黑鹫吧！





	1. 00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 序章嘛，超短的【。

“修……伯特……”  
他无数次梦到过这样的场景，以致于一见到那触目惊心的鲜红便立刻察觉这又是一个噩梦。  
可这并无法阻止他的心随着那扩散的血色下沉。  
……因为他知道这是总有一天会在现实中发生的事。  
那个开朗、正直、无私，如同阳光一般的男人，那个和自己完全不同的男人，那个只是站在一起就会让他察觉自己是多么肮脏的男人……  
那个选择了和自己走上同一条染满鲜血的路，却执拗地保持着高洁自我的男人。  
“菲尔迪南特……”  
修伯特无数次梦到他浑身浴血，倒在自己眼前，一只手颤抖着寻求自己，却没等到回应便颓然垂下。  
自己却只能呆立在原地，眼睁睁看着生命从他身体里溜走。  
不，这只是梦。  
如果这一切是现实，他一定不会这么袖手旁观。  
他一定会尽自己最大的努力去挽救菲尔迪南特的生命，哪怕要用自己的命去交换。  
毕竟他是比自己更有资格活下去的人，毕竟他是能让世界变得更好的人，毕竟他是让自己发现自己还有着一颗能去爱人的心的人。  
如果菲尔迪南特决定守护所有人，那修伯特的决定就是守护他。  
可是凭自己染满鲜血的双手真的能做到吗？  
自己为了行走于黑暗而淬炼的一身剧毒，不会反过来伤害他吗？  
……原来如此。  
修伯特终于明白梦里的自己为何无法伸出手。  
因为自己这条毒蛇并无法拯救任何人。  
因为夺走菲尔迪南特的生命的不是别人，就是他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：  
我很快就会发了就不多写了【你


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前群里看到一张菲尔吃了小孩子送来的糖中毒被修伯特催吐的图，我就和群里太太说“就算这样下次有小孩扑上来他肯定也还是接受”，他就是这样的天使嘛！所以我决定顺着这个思路虐他【？？？
> 
> 然后我要吐槽风花雪月的中文翻译怎么这么奇怪，弗琉慕三个字打出来我得花一分钟就不能用点常见汉字吗【感谢输入法自动记忆

修伯特脚步匆匆地走在长廊上。  
他无视了所有人或是惊讶或是反感的目光，径直走向走廊尽头的卧室。  
没打一声招呼，他便用力推开了那扇门，在安静的室内创造出一声巨响。  
正倚靠着软垫坐在床上批阅公文的菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，但在看清来人是谁之后，满脸的惊讶立刻被温和的笑容所取代。  
“修伯特，你怎么来了？”  
他的声音并不像平时那么底气十足，他现在的打扮也和平时的一丝不苟相差甚远。  
简单的一件白色衬衣甚至半敞着，隐约露出了缠绕在小腹上的绷带。  
“菲尔迪南特……”看着菲尔迪南特有些苍白的脸色，修伯特刚刚安下的心又提了起来，“你怎么还在工作！我可是听说你遭到暗杀，受了重伤！”  
“你太小题大做了，修伯特，我只是受了点小伤。”菲尔迪南特有些不好意思地笑了笑，“不过看到你为我担心，我还是很开心的。谢谢你还特意赶来。”  
“我当然会担心你，你这个笨蛋！”修伯特实在想不通菲尔迪南特为什么还能笑得这么轻松，“是谁干的？旧王国和同盟的刺客？不满新制度的旧贵族？还是说……是狗急跳墙的地底人干的？”  
无论是谁，他们都搞错了目标。真正应该被盯上的明明是艾黛尔贾特和修伯特自己。  
“不，并不是他们。”菲尔迪南特看起来有些难以启齿，“那个孩子只是……”  
“孩子？”  
即使是修伯特，也忍不住因为这意料之外的词汇而挑起了眉头。

修伯特后来才弄清楚，菲尔迪南特确实遭遇了一场“暗杀”。  
菲尔迪南特贵为帝国宰相的同时，也是艾吉尔领和弗琉慕领的统治者。虽然他把领地交给了值得信赖的家臣代为管理，大部分时间都在帝都处理公务，但每隔一节他还是会抽出一到两周的时间回去亲眼看看领地复兴的状况。  
菲尔迪南特特别记挂饱受摧残的弗琉慕领，他似乎想要一肩揽下所有责任，尽管那片土地的痛苦并不是他造成的。  
修伯特对此始终嗤之以鼻。  
从以前他就喜欢对菲尔迪南特这种过于富有责任感的贵族气质冷嘲热讽，当听说菲尔迪南特把复兴弗琉慕领视为己任时，他更是说不出一句好话。他从不觉得菲尔迪南特应该为那些生活在那里的人如此尽心尽力，他有那么多更重要的事要操心……而且菲尔迪南特的父亲就是死在那群人手里。  
但菲尔迪南特始终坚持自己的意见，还笑着让修伯特不要担心。  
于是修伯特也不知该说什么好了，但他还是不肯承认自己那些靠蹩脚的理由隐藏起的担心。  
毕竟他所爱的菲尔迪南特就是这样的人。  
也正因菲尔迪南特是这样的人，才会吸引了修伯特。  
他们正如光与影，是不可分割的，是会自动吸引彼此的。  
但是这次发生的“暗杀”，还是让修伯特觉得，应该坚持自己的意见，让菲尔迪南特远离那仿佛被诅咒了的土地。  
因为这次试图杀死菲尔迪南特的，正是一个住在弗琉慕领的孩子。

事情发生在菲尔迪南特去弗琉慕领视察的途中。那个孩子装作要向他们“仁慈”“善良”“英明”的新领主献花，却在美丽的花束中藏了一把锋利的匕首。  
菲尔迪南特腹部被捅了一刀，好在一个孩子并没有那么大的力气，他只是受了轻伤……但修伯特仍旧疑惑久经沙场的他为何没能躲开这外行的一刀。  
据菲尔迪南特的侍从说，那个孩子似乎是失去了所有家人。但正如当年拿前任艾吉尔公爵泄愤的民众，这个孩子也只不过是被蒙蔽了双眼的愚者。  
然而，可想而知，善良、仁慈，但是“愚蠢”的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔公爵知道一切后，立刻就原谅了这个孩子所做的一切。  
甚至在听说这孩子已经无家可归时，菲尔迪南特毫不犹豫地带他回到了自家的大宅。  
在巧施手段强行让菲尔迪南特休息（在他们私下里的“交锋”上，修伯特总是占有优势，为此菲尔迪南特曾抱怨他低沉磁性的声音简直像是有魔法，让人无法拒绝）后，修伯特独自走向公爵邸深处的某个房间。  
他知道菲尔迪南特不会喜欢自己接下来要做的事，但他必须让那个孩子知道自己犯了什么错，惹恼了什么人。

他这次也没有敲门，但是推开门的一刹那，他不由得愣了一下。  
尽管还是大白天，房间里却漆黑一片，厚重的遮光窗帘全都拉起来了。  
修伯特还在思考，眼角突然瞥到一抹寒光，他迅速后退一步，一把抓住了那双紧握一片玻璃碎片的小手。  
修伯特又挑了挑眉：他都能简单躲过去的袭击，为什么菲尔迪南特会躲不开？  
“混蛋！放开我！你是那家伙派来杀我的对不对！我就知道那个姓艾吉尔的和他老爸一样，不是什么好东西！”  
那个被修伯特提在手里的东西不停地挣扎、叫喊，让修伯特无法集中精神思考。他烦躁地把那个小鬼丢进房间正中的大床上，看他那娇小的身子在过于柔软的床垫里挣扎。  
等修伯特重新拉开窗帘，那个小鬼才刚刚手脚并用地爬下床，隔着一张大床瞪着修伯特。  
“第一，很可惜的是，艾吉尔公爵并没有那个权力来‘命令’我。第二，如果说这座宅邸里只有一个人不想杀你，那个人肯定就是艾吉尔公爵。第三……”修伯特故意停顿了一下，“虽然我不能杀你，但还是能给你点苦头吃的。”  
不留痕迹地折磨人，正是修伯特的拿手好戏。  
就算是个孩子也能听出修伯特话里明显的威胁，他缩了缩身子，只有半个脑袋从床边露出来，但眼里仍然满是敌意。  
“对了还有，如果你是想报仇，那你找错人了。”  
因为菲尔迪南特并不是毁灭者，而是拯救者。  
“骗子。”这次，那个孩子有了明显的反应，“我知道的，我的爸爸妈妈、弟弟妹妹、邻居家的大姐姐、我最好的朋友，都是因为艾吉尔公爵死的。”  
“那并不是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔的所作所为。”  
前任艾吉尔公爵……不，看这孩子的年纪，应该是亚兰德尔公爵统治期间的事了。  
修伯特有些头疼，不明白自己为何要对一个不懂事的孩子说这些，但他无法阻止自己反驳这个孩子的话脱口而出。  
“你想说那不是‘他’做的，是他的老爸？那有什么不一样！我的爸爸死了，他的老爸也死了，所以由儿子向儿子报仇，有什么不一样！反正那个男人和他老爸一样，是个不在乎我们死活的贵族！”  
“住嘴！”  
瞬间升腾起的暗光在房间内掀起一阵狂风，吹翻了许多价值不菲的装饰，精致的瓷器纷纷掉在地上摔得粉粹，造成了不小的动静。  
但修伯特不打算停下恫吓的行为，比起苦口婆心地说服一个没有逻辑的小鬼，还是这种方式最有效。  
而且他无法忍受有人诋毁菲尔迪南特的人格。  
面对针对自己的谩骂他都可以一笑置之，但是如果那是针对菲尔迪南特的，他绝对不能原谅。  
“什么都不知道的小鬼……如果没有菲尔迪南特，你也早就去地狱和你的家人朋友团聚了！”  
“我、我才不信呢！”尽管浑身发抖，那个孩子还是倔强地叫着，“大家都是这么说的！一切都是艾吉尔公爵造成的！”  
修伯特简直忍不住要丢一个黑暗冲击过去时，一度被他关紧的房门又打开了。  
“修伯特！你在干什么！”  
新的不速之客竟然是菲尔迪南特。  
看着菲尔迪南特大步走到那个瑟瑟发抖的孩子身边，把他护进怀里，修伯特觉得自己似乎听到了大脑断线的声音。  
“这个混账小鬼想杀了你！”  
“他没有错！”菲尔迪南特吼了回来，但他的声音还是不如平时那么洪亮，“或许弗琉慕领的惨状不是我造成的，但你能说什么都不知道的我就是无辜的吗！”  
修伯特还想说什么，但是忍住了。  
并不是因为他觉得自己理亏，而是因为他看到了菲尔迪南特苍白的脸上滑下的冷汗。  
“随便你吧。”  
修伯特啧了一声便拂袖而去，但他并没有忘记用他一贯阴冷的威胁眼神瞪了那孩子一眼。  
你可以再试试动手，只是这次，我绝对不会让你得手，也绝对不会再放过你……以及指使你的人。  
菲尔迪南特由我来保护。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：修伯特和菲尔甜甜的和好了！


	3. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我根本就不会写甜文！我为什么要写甜！杀了我吧！  
我都写了些啥，他们都是谁……

菲尔迪南特并没费什么功夫就找到了修伯特，因为他就待在自己寝室隔壁的客房里。  
这间客房是特地为修伯特准备的，每次他来留宿都会住在这里……当然有时也会直接住进菲尔迪南特的房间。  
“修伯特，我带来了你喜欢的咖啡。”  
象征性地敲了敲门，菲尔迪南特就推门走了进去。修伯特正坐在一张被文件摊满的桌旁，并没有表现出任何看到菲尔迪南特走进来的样子。  
菲尔迪南特苦笑一下，端着冲泡好的咖啡走了过去。  
“阁下看不到我正忙于工作吗？”  
当菲尔迪南特弯腰把杯子轻轻放在桌面上，修伯特头也不抬地来了一句。  
这个有些怀念的称呼让菲尔迪南特瞬间有种回到了学生时代的恍惚感……如果修伯特的口气里赌气的成分不是那么足的话。  
“很抱歉打扰了你的工作。”菲尔迪南特也故意拿腔拿调起来，“我这就离开，宫内卿阁下。”  
他迅速起身准备离开，动作却突然一滞，隐忍的倒抽冷气声若有若无地消散在凝滞的空气里。  
修伯特猛地抬起头，一把抓住了菲尔迪南特的手腕。  
“你怎么了！伤口裂开了吗！”  
菲尔迪南特的身子有些颤抖，慢慢转过身来，露出了一个无法掩藏的笑容。  
于是修伯特的脸色瞬间变得更差了。

“修伯特，我知道错了。你能放开我吗？”  
知道这次修伯特是真的生气了，菲尔迪南特小心翼翼地开口。  
修伯特把菲尔迪南特的双手双脚都绑了起来，然后把他丢在自己床上放着不管了。  
此刻修伯特正背对着菲尔迪南特喝他拿来的那杯咖啡，手上虽然拿着一份文件，但菲尔迪南特可以打赌他一个字也没看进去，因为他已经快半小时没有翻页了。  
“修伯特？”  
菲尔迪南特在床上费力地挪动身子，想至少让自己坐起来。  
“别乱动。”修伯特就像是脑袋后面长了眼睛一样突然说道，“真的扯到伤口怎么办。”  
他的口气很平静，菲尔迪南特忍不住就问道：“你不生气了？”  
“这种事发生太多次了，我已经学会了怎么控制自己的脾气。”修伯特还是没有回头，“不然我早就被你气死了。”  
“如果我没记错的话，这应该是我第一次试图骗你？”  
“你觉得我会为了那种事生气吗？”  
修伯特的声音又抬高了些，菲尔迪南特不由缩了缩脖子。  
“下次我会小心的。”  
“上次在路米尔村，你为了救出没来得及逃走的村民受伤时也是这么说的。”  
“呃……”  
“上上次在阿里安德罗，你替贝尔纳黛塔挡了一箭的时候也是这么说的。”  
“呜……”  
“还有……”  
“你不要说了我知道了！”菲尔迪南特老实地躺在床上不动了，“抱歉，我知道你在担心我。你明明有很多更重要的事需要操心，你的任务，你的职责……”  
“是的。”修伯特毫不迟疑地回答，“我要为陛下扫平一切阻挡她的障碍，结束这一切。”  
虽然菲尔迪南特自己也觉得这样很孩子气，可是听到修伯特如此郑重其事地提到艾黛尔贾特，他还是有点不甘心。他只好翻了个身背对修伯特，不想让修伯特看到自己闹别扭的表情。  
可是一阵脚步声突然从背后接近了，一只戴着手套的手搭在菲尔迪南特的肩头，温柔地将他翻了过来。  
“然后你就可以告别战场，不需要再出生入死了。”修伯特伸手把菲尔迪南特凌乱的长发归拢至耳后，轻轻把玩着他有些发烫的耳廓，“你是帝国的宰相，比起游走在刀剑丛中，你更适合站在金碧辉煌的宫殿里。”  
“……可那里也是另一个战场。外表越是光鲜，隐藏在阴影里的东西就越危险。”  
修伯特淡淡一笑：“确实如此。不过你忘了吗，我也在阴影里，而且我敢保证自己比那些家伙更危险。在那里，我能更好地保护你……而不是总在敌阵中被你保护。”  
“修伯特……”  
“你还记得古隆达兹那次吗，你甚至横跨了半个战场来替我挡了一剑。”  
“拜托，修伯特，不要再提这些事了。”  
菲尔迪南特觉得自己的脸一定是红了。没办法把自己的表情藏起来的感觉真是太糟了。  
“菲尔迪南特，”修伯特俯下身子，轻轻在菲尔迪南特额上落下一个吻，“答应我，不要再乱来了。”  
“……我只能说我会尽力。”  
沉默片刻，菲尔迪南特老实地回答。  
他觉得自己似乎在修伯特额角看到了暴起的青筋。  
“很好，你这个固执的大贵族。”修伯特冷笑一声，“现在我希望你能给我好好解释一下这次的来龙去脉。你可不要告诉我，堂堂的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔连一个手无缚鸡之力的小鬼都制服不了。”  
“我、我当然是有理由的！不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
修伯特挑了挑眉。  
“嗯……现在还不好说，你能再等等吗？”  
“菲尔迪南特。”  
“我、我不会乱来的！”  
“阁下的话没有一点可信度！”  
大眼瞪小眼了好一阵子，修伯特似乎决定放弃了，草草脱下外衣，自己也躺上了床。  
“修伯特？”  
“我心情不好，我要睡了。”  
“嗯，我看出来了。”菲尔迪南特小心翼翼地打量着他，“但是你能先放开我吗，我也要回房间了。”  
“我们很久没有独处过了……”修伯特故意凑近了些，“今晚你就在这睡吧。”  
“我还是伤员呢，修伯特，做那种事对伤口不太好……”  
菲尔迪南特试图离修伯特远点，可惜他的努力并没有用。  
“我知道。”一抹令人不安的笑容绽放在修伯特脸上，“我不会碰你的，我们只是要在同一张床上，紧贴着彼此，睡一晚，仅此而已。”  
近距离看着修伯特的脸，听着修伯特的呼吸，感受着修伯特的体温，什么都不能做，一整晚？！  
菲尔迪南特觉得自己正在经受有生以来最大的酷刑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：菲尔迪南特：对不起，修伯特，我还是要乱来了。


	4. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的太赶了等全写完了回头再改！中间有一段我差点被自己绕进去我搞那么乱干什么！  
我又开始虐菲尔了！【

菲尔迪南特醒来的时候，修伯特已经不在房间里了。  
这并不是什么少见的事，毕竟他们两个都是帝国内数一数二的高官，总有很多工作等着他们去解决。  
事实上，两个人能安心温存一晚的情况反而不多见。  
如果不是受了伤被医生吩咐必须静养，此刻他自己应该也早就被埋在工作堆里了。  
菲尔迪南特把自己的脸埋在修伯特的枕头里，稍微回味了一下，这才起身叫来仆人替自己穿衣梳洗。  
可惜这样美好的早晨很快就被打破了。片刻后，当菲尔迪南特坐在自己房间里享用早餐后的一杯红茶时，一个士兵急匆匆地走了进来。  
“那个孩子不见了？”  
听到士兵的报告，菲尔迪南特的声音难得地提高了几度。  
“是的。今早我去换班时发现昨晚负责看管他的人神志不清地倒在地上，房间门也大敞着……”  
没想到竟然有人敢明目张胆地在公爵府里抢人，菲尔迪南特皱了皱眉，把喝了一半的红茶放在了桌上。  
“我亲自去看看……”说到一半，他又看了看随侍在侧的管家，“贝斯特拉大人不在府内吗？”  
“是的，宫内卿大人说是想看看领内的复兴状况，一早就离开了。需要派人去请他回来吗？”  
菲尔迪南特思索片刻，摇了摇头。  
“算了，这不是什么大事，等他回来再告诉他吧。”  
早知道，昨晚就该和修伯特商量一下自己的猜测了……  
菲尔迪南特边在心里叹着气边走出了房间。

昨天那孩子住的房间被修伯特搞得一团糟，所以菲尔迪南特临时给他换了一个房间……不过很可惜，看来此举并未起到混淆视听的作用。  
他先慰问了一下昨夜被袭击的士兵，可惜他并没有看到袭击他的人的样子。知道士兵没有受伤后，菲尔迪南特才留下他们守在门口，独自走进了那个房间。  
房间里十分整齐，没有发生过争斗的痕迹，看来那个孩子很配合来“迎接”他的人。  
菲尔迪南特仔细检查过房间的每一个角落，最后并不惊讶地在床头发现了什么。  
装饰在床头的是一座精致的骑兵铜像，骑兵手中高高举起的长枪、泛着金属光泽的盔甲，甚至他胯下的战马上都镶嵌着美丽的宝石。  
可是盾牌上那块宝石的颜色却很显然有些格格不入，而且那块宝石的形状他也很熟悉。  
菲尔迪南特伸手一抠，果然便简单地把它拿了下来。  
原本被打磨得没有一丝瑕疵的宝石上，此刻却出现了几道划痕。  
菲尔迪南特对着太阳光看了看，顿时感到心里一沉。  
抱歉，修伯特，我果然还是无法遵守那个约定。  
我又要乱来了。

菲尔迪南特只带了两个士兵就策马离开了自己的宅邸。  
面对临行前老管家满是担忧的目光，他只能选择将一封草草写下的信交给他。  
“如果傍晚我还没有回来，就把这封信交给贝斯特拉大人。他有什么吩咐的话，照办即可。”  
忠心耿耿的老管家最后还是没有多说什么，只是目送着他离开。  
“大人，我们这是要去哪？真的不用多带几个人吗……”  
骑马跟在菲尔迪南特身后的士兵犹豫着开口。他挑选的两名士兵正好就是昨晚和今早负责看守那房间的两人。  
“兴师动众也只会打草惊蛇。”菲尔迪南特故作轻松地安慰他们，“而且我只是去确认一下自己的推测。真的遇到什么意外的话，我们赶快逃就是了。我还是很珍惜自己的。”  
说着，他还笑着拍了拍胯下的爱马。  
然而如果此刻修伯特也在这里，一定会一针见血地指出菲尔迪南特这个谎言是多么的拙劣吧。  
想着不在身边的修伯特，菲尔迪南特默默握紧了他收在胸前口袋里的那颗宝石。

正午前后，目的地终于出现在了菲尔迪南特的视野里。  
那是一座荒废已久的大宅，看着藤蔓爬满了曾经洁白的外墙，菲尔迪南特不仅感到有些唏嘘。  
这座宅院本来是艾吉尔家的私宅，他小时候经常在这里度过整个夏天，然而随着几年前他父亲失势，家道中落，这里便不再有人打理过。  
不过看起来，倒是有些不请自来的客人在这里住了下来。  
菲尔迪南特和两个士兵在离宅院有段距离的地方下了马，然后小心地摸了过去。他看到院子里的杂草丛间确实有人走过的痕迹，但并没有人守在外面。  
思索片刻，菲尔迪南特还是决定直捣黄龙。他确信对方早已等候多时，因为那块曾属于他父亲的宝石上刻着的纹样，正是这座私宅名字的缩写字母。  
他示意两个士兵在门外分散开，随时照应，自己则光明正大地走向正门，一把推开了尘封已久的大门。  
一阵尘土随空气的流动飞在空中，又静静落回地面。  
“欢迎你，宰相大人。”  
一个面色不善的男人就站在大厅里，对菲尔迪南特露出了一个诡异的微笑。  
看着那仿佛从未接受过日晒的病态肤色，菲尔迪南特也沉下脸来。  
“暗黑蠢动者……果然是你们在背后捣鬼吗？”  
这几年来，他们和这群试图把芙朵拉搅得天翻地覆的地底人已经交手了很多次。但在一年前将伪装为艾黛尔贾特的叔父亚兰德尔公爵的塔列斯击杀后，他们失去了首领，转眼间便成了一盘散沙，被逐个击破。  
“看来我的领地里还有不少漏网之鱼啊。”  
菲尔迪南特正说着，又有几个身影从黑暗中冒了出来，而那个失去了踪迹的孩子就在其中一人的身边。  
他看上去不太理解菲尔迪南特为什么会出现在这里，也不太明白接下来会发生什么。  
“宰相大人，我们有个小小的计划需要你的协助。乐于助人的你应该不会拒绝吧？”  
“很遗憾，我的帮助对象名单里，并没有你们这些家伙的名字。”  
菲尔迪南特小心打量着四周，虽然他有伤在身，但并不觉得眼前这几个人能奈何得了他。  
“哦，这是当然。”领头的地底人拍了拍手，他的一个部下立刻拔出一把匕首抵在了那个孩子的脖子上，“需要你帮助的，是这位可怜的小朋友。”  
不过这种展开他也不是没料到，菲尔迪南特并未放下搭在剑柄上的手。  
“现在放了他，我可以让你们死得痛快点。”  
眼前的地底人们都没把菲尔迪南特的威胁当回事，有几个甚至大笑起来。  
可是下一瞬间，菲尔迪南特右手边的落地窗突然被石块砸得粉碎。趁地底人都因为这阵巨响而分心，菲尔迪南特猛地冲了出去。一道白光在昏暗的室内一闪而过，眨眼间便把那个抓着孩子的地底人斩于剑下。  
“怎么可能！不是说他受了需要静养很久的伤吗！”  
趁地底人还在惊讶，菲尔迪南特已经警戒着他们的攻击，抱着那个孩子连连后退几步。  
他迅速检查了一下那个孩子身上有没有伤，然后把他护在了身后。  
“这是……怎么回事……”  
这时，那个孩子像是总算反应了过来，声音颤抖地问道。  
“你们不是说，只要我协助你们，你们就会复活我的爸爸吗！”  
菲尔迪南特皱起了眉头，看到地底人交换了一个眼神，又露出了那种令人不快的笑容。  
“真是个愚蠢的小鬼……你只不过是我们用来对付这个更加愚蠢的宰相的棋子罢了。”  
“爸爸……不会回来吗……”  
那个孩子摇晃了两下，不由伸出手抓住了菲尔迪南特的披风。  
“不，我们确实可以复活死去的人。”没想到地底人突然话锋一转，“但仅限于对我们有用的人。”  
“冯·艾吉尔大人，我们自然知道你没有那么容易对付……我们为你准备的陷阱，自然也不止这一个。”  
菲尔迪南特戒备着他们接下来要使出的阴招，这时等在门外的两个士兵也都进来了，他便把那个孩子交给了他们。  
那个昨晚奉命看守的士兵立刻把孩子接了过来，早上来报信的年轻士兵则拔出长剑走向菲尔迪南特，似乎是想要助他一臂之力……  
“艾吉尔大人！”  
就在那个接过孩子的士兵发出惊叫的同时，菲尔迪南特突然回身，一剑劈在那个对着他举起了长剑的年轻士兵身上。  
“你们该不会觉得，我没发现这家伙是个间谍吧。”  
被菲尔迪南特砍中的假士兵摇晃了几下后跪倒在了地上，但目睹这一切的地底人脸色虽然差了些，却还是没有退缩。  
“希望你看到这个还能保持住你的威风。”  
与此同时，他们身后通往地下的一扇门打开了。

一阵双脚拖着行走的脚步声从幽暗中传来，在两个地底人的引领下，一个被铁链拴着的人影走了出来。  
“菲、菲尔……迪、南特……”  
菲尔迪南特觉得胸口那颗宝石像是突然燃烧起来了一样变得滚烫，烧灼着他的心脏。  
那个人的皮肤上到处都是溃烂的痕迹，一双眼睛混浊无光，却死死盯着菲尔迪南特，嘶哑的声音呼唤着他的名字。  
“父亲……大人……”  
菲尔迪南特瞪大了双眼，一时间感到无法呼吸。  
可下一秒，那个原本是他父亲的男人身体突然被绿色的火焰裹住了。  
即便是早已接受了父亲的死的菲尔迪南特此刻也无法控制自己，他不由得伸出了手，想要抓住那个正被魔法的火焰吞噬的人。  
不像人类发出的惨叫声回荡在空旷的大厅里，其中还夹杂着地底人们丧心病狂的大笑声。  
菲尔迪南特咬了咬牙，稳住还有些颤抖的握剑的手，面对正向自己伸出手，像是在向自己求救的“死人”举起了宝剑。  
伴随着“咚”的一声，仍旧被火焰包裹的身体重重倒在地上。菲尔迪南特大口喘着粗气，目光无法从那已经看不出表情的熟悉的脸上移开。  
他似乎看到他的父亲的嘴动了动，却听不到任何声音。他控制不住地上前一步——责骂也好，诅咒也罢，他想知道最后父亲会对他说什么。  
“父……”  
而就在这时，一阵钝痛从后脑扩散开来。  
不知何时又站起来的假士兵用剑柄猛击在菲尔迪南特的后脑，立刻夺走了他的行动能力。  
菲尔迪南特重重倒在遍布灰尘的地面上，一双眼从已经被烧得见骨的父亲身上转移到门边。  
“……快走！”他拼尽最后的力气，对正护着那个孩子不知如何是好的士兵大喊出声，“带他走！”  
逐渐暗淡的视线中，他看到士兵把孩子抱进了怀里，慌不择路地逃了出去。  
这样就好……  
“好什么好！你这个大白痴！”  
不知为何，他突然想起了那次为了掩护修伯特受伤时，修伯特难得愤怒的大吼。  
对不起……修伯特……我又……  
意识便在此时彻底中断了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：猛毒。（可恶我终于要点题了）


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我快要忍不住一颗发车的心了，等搞完这个我就要去开车！
> 
> 怕虐的可以等下次更的一起看【。

修伯特策马在没有人烟的林间小路上疾驰。  
仔细想想，不擅长马术的他以前根本就连爬上马背都要思虑再三，但多亏了菲尔迪南特手把手指导他，他现在竟然能一边骑马飞奔一边思考事情了。  
菲尔迪南特……菲尔迪南特。  
为什么你就不能听我一次呢？为什么你就非要选择会让自己痛苦的道路呢？  
为什么我就是无法放着这样的你不管呢？  
修伯特自嘲似的一笑，又夹了夹马肚，再一次提升了速度。

不久前，修伯特一回到艾吉尔公爵府，就看到菲尔迪南特那位忠心的老管家正等在门口。  
他并没有按照菲尔迪南特的吩咐等到日落，而是修伯特一回来便把那封信交给了他，甚至早已做好了各种准备。  
也正因如此，修伯特可以迅速做出对应。  
此刻他骑在马上，想着菲尔迪南特信里提到的一切：看似漏洞百出的刺杀，混入内部的间谍，不动声色的对垒，敌人的身份与目的……  
再加上今早修伯特独自外出时打听到的消息，他基本可以在脑海里构筑出一套完美的对策了。  
如果说唯一有什么偏离计划表的，那大概就是对面过于迅速的行动了。他们的敌人就像是没有多少时间了，完全没有了以前那蛰伏千年的沉稳气魄。  
毕竟是群龙无首的游兵。  
修伯特并不十分担心菲尔迪南特会栽在这样的家伙手里，虽然他有伤在身，但毕竟也算是做好准备才出发的。  
可是很快，他就发现自己又猜错了。菲尔迪南特就是有办法让他缜密的计划出岔子，打乱他的步调。  
他迎面遇到的，是带着那个刺伤菲尔迪南特的孩子的士兵。  
听士兵说，一开始一切也都很顺利，直到前艾吉尔公爵现身。  
尽管这么多年来菲尔迪南特很少提到他的父亲，但修伯特知道那仍是他心里的一根刺，只是没想到，这根刺会在这种时候突然生长为致命的毒棘。  
修伯特暗自咋舌，面上则冷静地指示士兵接下来如何行动。他刚准备继续向敌人的大本营进发，一个几乎可以说微不足道的力量却突然扯住了他。  
修伯特回过头，挑着眉毛瞟了那个抓住自己衣角的孩子一眼。  
“那个人……艾吉尔大人……不会有事吧……”  
修伯特很想臭骂这小鬼一顿，但话到嘴边又咽了下去。  
“你终于知道自己搞错了什么？”  
“我……我不知道……我们的家会变成那样，都是贵族大人害得……大家都是这么说的啊！”  
听到这句话，修伯特真的差点就骂出声了。  
“但是……是那个人救了我……”  
修伯特叹了一口气。  
“自己去思考吧。”他冷冷地说，“用自己的眼睛去看，用自己的大脑去思考。这点小事都做不到的话，那那家伙也是白救你一场了。”  
说完，他便扬长而去，没有再回头。

那座宅院还和不久前菲尔迪南特他们来时一样安静，但修伯特可不会选择从正门大摇大摆地走进去。  
他绕着房子转了一圈，很快就找到了菲尔迪南特在信里提到的一扇暗门。  
这扇暗门和门后的密道里都布满灰尘，看起来占据了这里的地底人并未使用过这里，不知是没有发现，还是他们的又一个陷阱。但不管是什么，他都别无选择。  
修伯特留意着每一个可能设有埋伏的角落，小心翼翼地在黑暗中前行。不多时，密道便带领他来到了一间宽敞的卧室。  
曾经华贵的摆设早被人偷了个精光，无法带走的沉重家具也几乎被破坏光了。勉强还保持着床的形状的木头堆边，一个人影就无力地倒在那里。  
菲尔迪南特那一头仿佛有生命的橙色长发凌乱地覆盖在他的脸上，让人看不出他的脸色。  
修伯特倒抽一口冷气，三步并作两步赶了过去，把他沉重的身子抱了起来。  
“菲尔迪南特，醒醒！”  
修伯特不敢发出太大的声音，焦急地轻轻拍打着菲尔迪南特的脸颊。  
菲尔迪南特发出几声模糊的轻哼，皱紧的眉头又慢慢松开，缓缓睁开的眼睛一时间还有些模糊不清，但慢慢便聚焦在了修伯特写满担心的脸上。  
“修伯特……”  
“菲尔迪南特，你这个……！”  
修伯特忍不住把他紧紧抱进了怀里。  
“修伯特，你果然来了。”菲尔迪南特慢慢抬起一只手，像是想要回应修伯特的拥抱，“我好开心。”  
下一瞬间，修伯特猛地松开手，连连后退几步，捂着肩头单膝跪在了地板上。  
从他的手指缝间，一道红色流淌了出来。  
“你怎么躲开了，修伯特？”  
“菲尔迪南特”站了起来，袖口与手腕的缝隙间露出了一截闪烁着凶光的金属色。看着修伯特的表情迅速被愤怒取代，他的嘴角翘起了一个诡异的弧度。  
“混蛋，”修伯特啐了一口，“不许用他的脸露出这种表情！”  
“菲尔迪南特”大笑起来，伴随着他放肆的笑声，更多地底人也出现在房间里。  
“太可笑了！‘安巴尔的屠夫’，那个女人豢养的毒蛇，竟然也有了一颗人的心！竟然也有了爱的人！”  
“皇帝陛下最忠实、最聪明的军师，为了他心爱的人，竟然连这种陷阱都识不破！”  
“沉湎于感情的人类真是太愚蠢了，只要稍微动动手脚，就能把两个人一起一网打尽！”  
修伯特慢慢站了起来，一双眼睛仿佛真的满含剧毒，冷冷注视着正嘲笑自己的地底人们。  
“塔列斯、科洛尼艾、索隆……原来如此，这就是你们的目的吗？”他看着他无比熟悉的菲尔迪南特的脸上挂着他一点也不熟悉的邪恶笑容，“这么多年了，你们渗透进地面上的手段还真是没有一点新意。”  
“陈旧，但是有效。”“菲尔迪南特”轻轻拍了拍胸口，仿佛在拍落沾在那里的灰尘，“很快，皇帝陛下的左右手就都是我们的人了。而这一次，我们不会重蹈塔列斯大人的覆辙。”  
“是吗？”修伯特突然笑了起来，“那你们要先为宰相大人再找一个替身了！”  
话音未落，他手上一团紫黑色的暗光已经箭一般飞出，径直穿过“菲尔迪南特”的胸口。  
他的身体摇晃了两下，一双瞪大的眼睛里瞳孔紧缩着，像是不敢相信眼前的一切。  
“修……伯特……”  
“菲尔迪南特”双膝一软，重重地倒在了地上，在房间里掀起一片灰尘。  
“哼，最后倒是装得挺像那么回事。”  
寂静造访的房间里，只有修伯特的声音回响着。

可是片刻后，地底人间爆发出了一阵哄堂大笑。  
“看到了吗！他真的动手了！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！这就叫‘聪明反被聪明误’！”  
这些混杂在笑声里的嘲讽让修伯特心里一沉，但他一贯敏锐的大脑此刻却拒绝思考，不愿去想那代表着什么。  
“冯·贝斯特拉，我们不光能创造一个人的替身……像这样短时间操纵一个没有意识的人，让他成为随我们心意跳舞的人偶也是很简单的。”  
不，这不可能。看吧，他很快就会失去伪装的外壳，变回和你们一样病态的外表了。  
可是没有变化，倒在那里的仍然是菲尔迪南特，那一头橙色长发仍然像是火焰一样烧灼着他的眼睛。  
看着不肯死心的修伯特，一个地底人走上前来，抓着菲尔迪南特的衣服把他从地上提了起来，然后向着修伯特扔了过来。  
修伯特本能地伸出手接住了那疲软的身体，菲尔迪南特的体重压迫着他肩头的伤口又带来一阵出血，但他仿佛完全没有感觉到任何痛楚。  
躺在他怀里的菲尔迪南特脸上是如此的苍白，一张嘴微张着，似乎还停留在呼唤修伯特的那一刻。  
“不……”  
当修伯特终于克制不住地出声，人群中不由又一次爆发了一阵哄笑。  
“亲手杀死所爱之人的感觉如何，毒蛇？”  
“像你这样满身剧毒的人，竟然还妄想像普通人一样去爱人？”  
“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉，你就是猛毒本身。你只会伤害试图接近你、爱你的所有人，就像这个愚蠢的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔一样。”  
“没错……”修伯特把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了些，“我就是猛毒。”  
明明在梦里无数次见到过，但修伯特始终不愿承认，他始终觉得自己的毒是可以保护菲尔迪南特的。  
“我根本不应该和你在一起，根本没有爱你的资格……”  
“不……”  
就在这时，一个气若游丝的声音响起，在一片骚乱中也无比清晰地传进了修伯特的耳中。  
修伯特看着菲尔迪南特费力地撑开双眼，拼尽全力否定着自己。  
“这不是你的错……修伯特……”菲尔迪南特似乎想抬起手抚摸修伯特的脸颊，但已经没有了这个力气，“不要否定你自己……”  
地底人也发觉菲尔迪南特还没有断气，纷纷安静下来，似乎是想听他最后还能说些什么。  
“你的黑暗，你的毒，都是你的一部分……你之所以是你，正是因为有了这一切……”菲尔迪南特断断续续地说着，此刻他的眼里只能看到修伯特，“这也正是我所爱的一切……”  
看到修伯特瞪大了眼，菲尔迪南特疲倦地笑了笑：“我爱你的一切，修伯特……包括你身怀的剧毒……哪怕要为此而死，我也……绝不后悔……”  
“菲尔迪南特！！！”  
修伯特不知道自己该说什么，但他必须说点什么，必须回应菲尔迪南特才行。  
可是没有等到他找到回应的话语，菲尔迪南特已经再一次闭上了眼睛。  
只是这一次，他的脸上带着淡淡的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回预告：要结束了！


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让我们给修伯特和菲尔颁发奥斯卡小金人！

菲尔迪南特再也没有了声息，而抱着他的修伯特仿佛魂魄也被带走了，只是维持着抱紧他的姿势呆愣在那里。  
他把头深深埋在菲尔迪南特的胸前，一只手埋在那橙色的发丝间，微微颤抖。  
地底人们交换了一个眼神，脸上又恢复了志在必得的胜利笑容。  
“如何？我们还给你们留出了最后道别的时间，是不是很贴心？”  
见修伯特连反驳他们的意思都没有了，他们便慢慢凑了上来，准备压制住修伯特。  
包围圈渐渐缩小，眼看走在最前面的地底人已经举起一把锋利的短剑……  
就在这时，魔法的暗光像闪电般在房间里交错而过。  
数个地底人发出了怪叫，抽搐着倒在了地上，唯有走在最前面的那个没有受到波及，不明白发生了什么似的左顾右盼着。  
“漏了一个。”  
“交给我吧。”  
等他终于想起来把目光投向刚才那阵魔法的中心……也就是修伯特和菲尔迪南特身上时，只能看见一抹鲜艳的橙色在空中一晃而过。下一秒，他的脸上便结结实实地挨了一拳，整个人都因此飞了出去。  
“竟然直接用拳头揍人，一点也没有贵族优雅的风范。”  
“还不是因为宫内卿大人连把武器都不带就来救人，害我只能暂时舍弃自己的坚持了。”菲尔迪南特精神十足地笑着看了看修伯特，“倒是你，竟然漏掉一个敌人，有失水准啊。”  
修伯特不满地挑了挑眉：“还不是因为某个人竟然假戏真做捅了我一刀……你老实招来，是不是想这么做很久了。”  
“我、我可没有那么用力……！”菲尔迪南特有点慌张地凑了过来，“很痛吗？要不要紧？”  
修伯特则回给他一个有些阴险的笑脸：“这是报复你昨天骗我的份。”  
因为修伯特难得跟他开了个玩笑，菲尔迪南特有点傻了眼，半晌才反应过来。  
他走过去把还单膝跪在地上的修伯特拉了起来，不无感慨地说：“幸好你明白了我的意思。”  
“事到如今你还要说这个？”  
修伯特抬手从菲尔迪南特胸前的口袋里拿出那颗宝石。菲尔迪南特曾在留给他的信里特意提过，这颗宝石是他父亲花大价钱搞来的，能够阻挡一定程度的魔法和诅咒的护身符。  
“不过，一开始你真的以为我被他们替换了吧？”  
直到你特地拍了拍胸口为止，确实。  
但是这句话修伯特可不会说出来。  
为了转移菲尔迪南特的注意力，他迅速岔开话题：“说起来，你明明只要装死就可以了，干嘛突然硬是要接我的话。你就不怕露馅吗？”  
“你……你这个混账家伙！”菲尔迪南特却被这句话一下戳中，差点跳起来，“还不是因为你突然说那种话！我怎么可能心平气和地听下去却什么也不说！”  
“那只是我的演技……”  
“骗子。”菲尔迪南特迅速打断修伯特，“我听得出来，你是真心的。所以我才拼着露馅的风险也要告诉你……”  
菲尔迪南特的表情十分认真，修伯特只好假咳两声，试图掩饰自己的不好意思：“好吧，我承认那确实有一部分是真心的……不过我也听到了你的真心话，这波不亏。”  
“修伯特……你真的是个大混蛋！”  
修伯特还在思考该怎么哄哄正不满地瞪着自己的菲尔迪南特，一个被他的魔法放倒的地底人突然呻吟了一声。  
“怎么可能……你们是什么时候……商量好的……”  
“商量？”修伯特不屑地冷笑一声，“我和这个男人之间，从来就不需要这种东西。”  
“呵呵……别太得意了……下面还有很多我们的人……”  
“怎么？你觉得‘安巴尔的屠夫’，皇帝的毒蛇，会不带一个人就来救人？”  
这次是菲尔迪南特笑着回答。  
话音刚落，宅邸外面便传来了震天的喊声，看来修伯特安排好的部队已经闯了进来。  
“修伯特，我去看看外面的状况。你受伤了，就留在这里吧。”  
“开什么玩笑，我要亲自用魔法一个一个杀掉他们，让他们后悔对你出手。”

菲尔迪南特和修伯特冲进大厅的时候，那里已经是一片混乱。地底人和艾吉尔领的士兵乱战在一起，光线不好的厅堂里，一眼看去甚至难以分清谁是谁。  
“转移到外面去！”  
菲尔迪南特喊了一声，便冲进战局指引着士兵们且战且退。修伯特紧随在他身边，用魔法逼退每一个试图冲上来的敌人。  
地底人剩下的数量并不算太多，但战斗起来都十分疯狂，看来他们也明白这里就将是他们的葬身之地，打算多带几个人给他们陪葬。  
修伯特带来的士兵里只有极少数弓兵和术士，大部分躲在后方用魔法攻击他们的敌人都是被修伯特收拾掉的。但是说实话，一边精准地打击后方的敌人，一边用魔法掩护菲尔迪南特和士兵们并不那么轻松……更何况他还受了伤。  
修伯特把目标定在二楼，一发大型魔法把楼板轰出一个大洞。躲在那里施法的几个术士惨叫着和石块木屑一起掉了下来，砸在了一楼正准备冲过来的一小波敌人头顶。  
看到自己的攻击奏效，修伯特松了一口气，刚打算转身继续攻击别的敌人，肩头突然传来一阵痛楚，不由得脚下动作一滞。  
也就在同时，他听到了弓弦拨动和箭矢破空的声音。  
“修伯特！”  
菲尔迪南特及时冲了过来，用刚刚士兵递给他的长剑劈落几支羽箭。可还是有一支箭穿过了他的防线，猛地钉在他结实的胸膛上。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
“我没事！伤口没有那么深！”  
菲尔迪南特干脆利落地把那支箭拔了出来，同时示意己方的弓箭手集中攻击箭矢飞来的方向，修伯特也再次在手中聚集起魔法一同攻去。

挺过这波攻势后，对面终于彻底失去了反抗能力。  
士兵们戒备着敌人的反扑，小心走进宅邸寻找还活着的人。  
修伯特则立刻走向菲尔迪南特，他还是有些担心刚才的箭伤。  
“菲尔迪南特，给我看看你的伤口。”他出声向正背对自己的菲尔迪南特搭话，却没有得到任何回应，“菲尔迪南特？”  
一股不祥的预感突然袭上心头，修伯特想要把菲尔迪南特拉过来，却眼见着他突然便向自己倒了下来。  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
修伯特赶快伸手扶住菲尔迪南特，那沉重的身体里却没有了一丝力气，压得修伯特不得不跟着跪了下来。  
终于映入眼帘的，却是眉头紧锁，脸色铁青的菲尔迪南特。他紧闭着双眼，呼吸细碎而凌乱，嘴唇已经开始发紫。  
修伯特立刻意识到什么，一把扯开了菲尔迪南特的衣服，果然看到从箭矢留下的伤口里流出的血已经变成了紫黑色。  
“是毒箭……！”  
与此同时，一阵凄厉的笑声在废墟中响起。  
“别以为你们这样就赢了！冯·艾吉尔的命，我们也要一起带走！”  
“可恶！”修伯特对士兵大喊道，“抓住那家伙！问出解药在哪！……没错，一定有解药！”  
“没用的！”那个地底人看到士兵纷纷逼近也没有畏缩，“根本没有解药！他死定了！”  
说完，他自己也突然吐出一口鲜血，倒地死去了。  
“贝斯特拉大人！这些人全都……！”  
还活着的地底人纷纷服下毒药，结束了自己的生命。  
“啧！去找解药！把这里翻个底朝天也要找出来！”  
地底人很明显使用的是剧毒。就这短短的时间里，菲尔迪南特的身体已经变得滚烫，可冷汗却源源不断地冒出来，把他的长发都打湿了。  
“不，不可以……”修伯特紧紧抱着菲尔迪南特，头一次感到如此惊慌，“你不能死，菲尔迪南特……我不允许！坚持住！”  
可他只能眼睁睁看着菲尔迪南特的脸色越来越白。  
“菲尔……”  
修伯特感到无尽的黑暗正慢慢吞噬了自己。  
“我知道解药在哪！”  
一个声音则像是一道光，突然斩断了漆黑的绝望。  
修伯特回过头，看到那个被菲尔迪南特救下的孩子跑了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回是尾声！


	7. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于完了！

“把你手里的公文放下，重伤员。”  
当修伯特亲自端着两人份的茶具走进房间时，又看到菲尔迪南特正在忙着批阅文件。  
“可是……”  
“没有什么可是。”修伯特冷冷地说，走上前抽走了他手里的文件，“我会帮你处理的。”  
听修伯特这么说，菲尔迪南特淡淡一笑，没有再坚持。  
看菲尔迪南特的脸色还有些苍白，修伯特十分自然地俯下身子，拨开他的刘海后将自己的额头抵了上去。  
“没有发热……那就好。”  
修伯特安心地后退一步，却看到菲尔迪南特满脸通红，浑身僵硬地愣在那里。  
“怎么了？又有哪里不舒服吗？”  
修伯特明知故问。  
“你、你这个人……”  
菲尔迪南特只好移开目光来掩饰自己的害羞。  
“就是因为你总是改不掉这个纯情的反应，我才会忍不住一直挑逗你的。”  
说着，修伯特又伸手把玩起菲尔迪南特的长发和柔软的耳廓。  
“别这样，修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特从以前开始耳朵就很禁不起玩弄，他的脸眼看着就更红了。  
可是修伯特并没有善罢甘休，他的手摸进菲尔迪南特的发丝里，轻轻按着后脑把他拉近了些，然后低头吻了他。  
“你答应过我不会乱来的。”  
“我也说过我只能尽力而为。”  
两人对视片刻，都忍不住轻笑出声。  
这次菲尔迪南特主动凑了上来，轻轻啃咬起修伯特的下唇。  
修伯特没有拒绝，另一只手揽住了菲尔迪南特的后腰，吻得更深了些。  
当他伸出舌头舔舐着菲尔迪南特的双唇，菲尔迪南特便顺从地张开嘴，自己也递出舌头邀请修伯特进入。  
一时间，只有啧啧的水声和粗重的呼吸声回荡在房间里。  
等修伯特再次起身，菲尔迪南特眼里已经有了些荡漾的波纹。他似乎没有察觉一丝口水正顺着嘴角淌下，一只有些颤抖的手仍然抓着修伯特的袖口。  
“再来一次，修伯特……”  
“那我会忍不住的。”修伯特伸手抹掉菲尔迪南特嘴边挂着的口水，温柔地说，“等你完全恢复以后再……”  
“修伯特，求你了……”  
让理性见鬼去吧。  
修伯特一把把菲尔迪南特抱进怀里，比刚才更加强势、热情地在他唇上印下一个个深吻。  
“菲尔，不要再这样了。”一边吻着菲尔迪南特，修伯特一边恳求似的在他耳边说道，“不要这么折磨我。”  
“修伯特……对不起……”菲尔迪南特的腰身在这接连不断的热吻中渐渐软了下来，似乎连回应的力气都快没有了，“可是我……”  
他们立刻分开了，像是两块同性相斥的磁铁。  
“都这时候了，你就不能顺着我说一次吗？”  
“要是我顺势答应你了，下次你肯定会揪着这句话不放的。”  
两人正在大眼瞪小眼，房间门却突然打开了。  
“菲尔迪南特大人，我送午餐来了……啊！”  
走进来的正是那个曾试图刺杀菲尔迪南特的孩子。  
“你这个家伙！离菲尔迪南特大人远点！大人现在需要的是休息！”  
修伯特脑门上不禁鼓起了青筋。  
“菲尔迪南特，你真的要收留这小鬼当你的侍从？”  
“是的，有什么问题吗？”  
问题大了。这小鬼根本就把我当敌人看！  
“小鬼，看来我要替你的主人教育你一下何为规矩了。特别是主人的房间什么时候可以进什么时候不能进。”  
“不需要你教育！我知道你总是搞得大人很辛苦，我就是来保护菲尔迪南特大人的！”  
保护？就凭这个小鬼。  
“修伯特，看来你有了一个竞争对象。”  
菲尔迪南特这家伙，竟然装作事不关己，擅自喝起红茶来了！  
但是修伯特最后还是没有多说什么……他当然是为了重伤初愈的菲尔迪南特着想，再说他堂堂宫内卿哪有必要和一个小鬼一般见识。  
等菲尔迪南特伤好了，我非得把这小鬼支走，再尽情把菲尔迪南特搞得起不来床，逼他答应我再也不乱来不可。  
修伯特喝着自己的咖啡，看着菲尔迪南特脸上露出柔和的微笑指挥那个孩子把午餐摆在桌上。  
趁着那孩子在忙，菲尔迪南特轻轻扯了扯修伯特的袖口。修伯特虽然疑惑却立刻低下头，于是菲尔迪南特贴近他的耳边，轻笑着说道：“放心吧。”  
“这个世界上，只有你的毒能杀得了我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！  
下次我绝对要写完了再一起发……


End file.
